Mots d'encouragement
by Ilunae
Summary: La vie de héro pouvait être très difficile par moments.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Kirimina, Bakudeku et Momojirou.

* * *

La vie de héro pouvait être très difficile par moments. Il fallait se donner à fond tous les jours. Ce n'était pas un métier qui demandait seulement d'être fort physiquement. Il fallait aussi l'être mentalement.

Ils devaient beaucoup travailler. Il fallait assurer la sécurité de la ville à tous moments. Ils devaient se lever très tôt, certains jours. Se coucher très tard pour d'autres. Cela pouvait donc devenir compliqué pour eux. Parfois, ils devaient remettre certains de leurs projets à plus tard. La sécurité des citoyens passait avant tout le reste.

Kirishima adorait son travail. Cela avait été son rêve d'être un héro et, de devenir comme Crimson riot. Il s'était entraîné très dur pour en arriver là où il était. Il se donnait toujours à fond dans son travail.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Mina, cependant. Elle aussi était une héroïne et, il y avait des jours où ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Ils vivaient ensemble, pourtant.

C'était pour cette raison qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à s'envoyer des textos. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils pouvaient toujours communiquer de cette façon.

Cela leur permettait de savoir ce que faisait l'autre. Si tout allait bien de leur côté. Ils pouvaient se donner des conseils quand ils étaient en mission. Il aurait préféré avoir Mina en face de lui mais, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Dans leur métier, ils pouvaient être amenés à se retrouver dans des situations difficiles. Il y avait des personnes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver. Parfois, il était déjà trop tard quand ils arrivaient sur les lieux.

C'était toujours un coup dur quand cela arrivait. Leur objectif en tant que héros était de sauver les gens. Ils savaient que le pire pouvait arriver mais, ils préféraient tout faire pour l'éviter.

Ils avaient cependant trouvé un excellent moyen de se remonter le moral. Tous les jours, ils s'envoyaient des messages d'encouragements.

"Bon courage pour ta journée, ma puce ! Je suis sûr qu'encore une fois tu vas tout défoncer !"

Kirishima ne doutait pas un seul instant que tout irait bien pour elle. Mina était la meilleure, après tout. Il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée au collège.

Déjà à l'époque, elle avait été très forte. Il avait admiré son courage et, s'était inspiré d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une héroïne professionnelle, Mina était encore meilleure.

Il savait très bien que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

"La meilleure des héroïnes, c'est Yaomomo !" lui dirait sans doute Jirou.

"Personne ne peut arriver à la cheville de Kacchan !" lancerait ensuite Midoriya.

Kirishima avait assisté à suffisamment de soirées entre anciens de la classe A pour savoir comment ils réagiraient. Il avait très souvent débattu avec eux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas si les autres ne partageaient pas son point de vu, en fait.

Au contraire, il trouvait cela très bien. Ils avaient tous des points de vue différents. C'était toujours très intéressant de discuter avec eux et, d'entendre leurs arguments.

Ils en avaient toujours beaucoup et, ils avaient en partie raison. Kirishima reconnaissait que Yaoyorozu était une très bonne stratège. Il avait déjà travaillé avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Il savait donc de quoi elle était capable.

Bakugou était aussi une personne qu'il admirait beaucoup. Son ami l'avait beaucoup aidé quand ils avaient été élèves à Yuei. Bakugou avait aussi beaucoup travaillé pour devenir un héro. Il méritait donc sa place dans le top dix.

Kirishima était aussi content pour ses collègues de savoir qu'ils avaient eux aussi des personnes qui les aimaient autant. Souvent, il avait dû mal à retenir ses larmes en écoutant Midoriya ou Jirou parler. C'était tellement beau à entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

Cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis sur la question pour autant. A ses yeux, Mina était toujours la meilleure. Il continuerait donc de la défendre à chaque fois qu'il se retrouverait en face des autres.

Il reçut une réponse à son message.

"Merci beaucoup, Eijirou ! Bon courage à toi ! J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de tes exploits ! Et fais attention à ne pas te blesser ! T'es le meilleur !"

Kirishima sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait cela mais, cela lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. En plus de cela, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes monter. Mina était vraiment la meilleure.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
